The present invention relates to devices and systems for filtering ambient air as it is inhaled, and more particularly to filtration devices and systems that employ filtering media and filtering components insertable into the nasal cavities. There is an increasing need for effective filtration of breathing air, to reduce inhaled quantities of particulates and contaminants such as dust and pollen. In cities and other densely populated regions, there is a greater need for filtering pollutants generated by industrial and vehicle emissions. Certain specialized environments entail a greater risk of contamination in ambient air, e.g., construction sites and mines with respect to particulate matter, and hospitals with respect to viral and bacterial agents.
These concerns have led to development of a wide variety of masks, typically designed to cover the nose and mouth of the user. These masks frequently are ineffective due to perimeter leakage between the mask and face. Individuals who might benefit from the masks frequently refuse to wear them, due to discomfort or dissatisfaction with the appearance of the mask. Moreover, the masks tend to trap exhaled carbon dioxide, especially when the mask includes a fine (microporous) filter and forms a tight seal against the face. The longer the mask is worn, the greater is the tendency for buildup of carbon dioxide. The user, inhaling increasing amounts of carbon dioxide, is subject to headaches, drowsiness, and nausea, with prolonged exposure causing more severe effects.
To address these concerns, a variety of filtering devices have been proposed for insertion into nasal cavities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 216,694 (Chen) shows a filter with a pair of plug units joined by a belt section, each plug unit receiving a filter. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,565 (Korman) describes a filter in which nostril inserts are joined by a bridge piece. Each insert contains a filter and a porous cone that can be used to deliver medication. In these devices, cylindrical or conical support structures surround the filtering media and press against the inside surface of the nasal wall and septum, frictionally retaining the filter. This support may be supplemented by an adhesive. In either event the supporting structure, which is impermeable to air flow, presses against the nasal wall and tends to mat the turbinates and nose hairs, thus diminishing the capacity of the nostril to trap particles, and warm and moisten incoming air. The filtering devices may satisfactorily perform the particle trapping function, but are not well adapted to warm and moisten the incoming air.
In an alternative approach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,773 (Bertrand) discloses a filter mounted outside the nasal cavities, secured to the nasal wall with an adhesive. The appearance of the filter, and the need for an adhesive, are disadvantages to this approach.
Further, regardless of whether the foregoing nasal filters are mounted outside the nose or inserted into the nasal cavities, they frequently are inconvenient to use and uncomfortable to wear, and fail to provide a reliable sealing engagement with nasal or facial tissue to ensure that incoming air passes through the filtering media. Finally, the nasal filters afford no protection against intentional or inadvertent inhaling through the mouth.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a breathing air filtration device with filtering media and their supporting structure insertable into the nasal cavities, adapted to form an effective seal against surrounding nasal tissue and maintain the filtering media securely against inadvertent removal, without unduly diminishing the user's comfort.
Another object is to provide a filtration device adapted to maintain filtration media and their support structure inside a nasal cavity in spaced-apart relation to the nasal wall, to provide effective filtration while reducing interference with the particle trapping, air warming and air moistening functions of the nasal interior wall.
A further object is to provide a filtration system that effectively filters air entering the nose and mouth, and at the same time considerably reduces the volume available for trapping exhaled carbon dioxide as compared to masks that cover the nose and mouth.
Yet another object is to provide nasal filters and breathing air filtration systems that are convenient to use, yet afford better sealing against nasal and facial tissue for more effective filtration.